Isuzu
Isuzu is a Human Bard-Nomad and is one of the players trapped in Elder Tale. A former member of Hamelin and the Crescent Moon Alliance, she is currently a member of Log Horizon. Her Overskill is The 43rd Song. She was a member of the Shibuya Raid Team and later, the Akiba Guild Hall Raid Party. In the real world, she is a 17-year-old student named , and her birthday is October 17. Appearance Isuzu is a typical young girl who is three years older than Touya and Minori. Her most distinguishing traits are the freckles around her nose and her long, braided ponytail, both of which were carried over from her real-life appearance. She is rather tall and skinny as a result of a hormone problem during puberty, and she doesn't consider herself to be pretty or unique.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 3, Chapter 3 Personality In her opinion, she is a rather typical country bumpkin, having no particularly distinguishing features. She had a number of friends and was never bullied, so she didn't face much hardship prior to the Catastrophe. During her time under Hamelin's thumb, though, she felt crushed by their oppressive rule until given a way out by Shiroe's plan. She is close friends with Rundelhaus in particular, and her closest female friend seems to be Minori. One of Isuzu's faults is her lack of consideration for other people's feelings: she constantly treats (and refers to) Rudy like a dog, and while it's meant to be a more affectionate gesture, it is clear that Rudy isn't pleased with it. Later, she also jokes around about Minori's feelings for Shiroe, and only realizes how severe the consequences are when it's too late. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Isuzu had been a relatively normal high-school student, albeit with a hormone problem. She loved music, so when her brother gave her a one-week pass to play Elder Tale, she was intrigued by the Bard class. However, she intended to quit after the pass ran out when she was trapped by the Catastrophe. Her father was a professional musician and was a figure whom she admired, but he told her that she wasn't cut out for a music career and should go down a different path.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 8 Saving Serara arc When Shiroe's Party is traveling back from Susukino and staying with Fedor in the town of Arb, Isuzu, Touya, and another Hamelin member are trudging back to their guild hall with Shredder in the front. Exhausted, she has to lean on Touya for support. Noting how their formation always failed due to Shredder's high level, which attracted more Hate, Touya realizes why Shiroe used the Teacher System before the Catastrophe hit. Round Table Alliance arc Isuzu is seen conversing with Minori about Shiroe's plan, asking what he had meant when he said that the "Guild Meeting Hall was under his control." Their conversation attracts the attention of one of the upper Hamelin members, though, who later catches Minori and Touya trying to escape. Isuzu, during the escape of the trapped players, successfully escapes and later joins the Crescent Moon Alliance, becoming a good friend of Serara. Summer Training arc Isuzu, along with many other new players, attends the Summer Training Camp held by the Round Table Alliance. She is teamed up with Serara, Minori, Touya, and Rundelhaus Code. She expresses concern over Rudy's brash actions, worrying that it would attract Hate towards their group's Sorcerer, although he dismisses her opinion. After one of their several failed attempts to clear the dungeon, she thinks about how she had to rely on Minori's expertise on the game as well as Serara's hospitality. Route 43 arc During the trip to acquire Dazaneg's Magic Bag, Isuzu learns from Rundelhaus that the Landers actually speak a different language from Adventurers, and Landers only had 42 songs and could not make any more; hence his fascination with Isuzu's music, which was unlike anything he had heard. Although she feels guilty because she was actually playing songs from her own world, not her own original music, Rundelhaus encourages her to keep playing because it makes Landers happy. When the Wyverns and Nightshades attack under Mizufa's command, Isuzu participates in the defense of the town of Saphir. Despairing over the fact that they weren't strong enough to defend everyone there, her emotions end up giving her an Overskill—the 43rd song, a powerful song magic that causes the rubble around them to defend everyone in the vicinity. It reaches everyone, and after the battle, she and Rudy can hear Lander children singing it. Knowing that her song reached the Landers, she cries in joy and is offered a handkerchief by Rudy before leaving for Akiba. Homesteading the Noosphere arc Along with the rest of her guild, Isuzu participates in the Shibuya Raid Team. Nightingale's Song arc Isuzu participates in the Akiba Guild Hall Raid Party. After Minori confesses her feelings to Shiroe and ends up being rejected, Isuzu tearfully runs up to Minori. Having been the one who egged her on to be more aggressive about her feelings, Isuzu felt guilty for making Minori go through it and realized that she hadn't been sensitive about the other girl's feelings. The two of them, with Serara, spend the night crying for each other. Other Media Honey Moon Logs Isuzu makes an appearance in the Crescent Moon-centered side-story, Honey Moon Logs, as one of Hamelin's trapped members. As the manga ends after the Round Table's formation and the rescue of Hamelin's members, she isn't featured very prominently. Log Horizon: Nyanta's Fortune Recipes Isuzu is a recurring character in the slice-of-life side-story manga. Log Horizon: New Adventure Land Isuzu appears in the Log Horizon mobile game as a recruitable unit. She currently has eleven versions in the game. Equipment Volume 3 Volume 8 Trivia *She played the contrabass in her high school. References Navigation Category:Hamelin members Category:Crescent Moon Alliance members Category:Log Horizon members